


[podfic] Like Sparks in the Darkness

by erica_schall



Series: [podfic] Hearts Like Firestones [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Incest, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his mind there is darkness and power, fire and destruction, the Force and...her.</p>
<p>Thoughts of her slip through the cracks of his subconsciousness like water, wind their way down into the dark places of his mind and bloom there hot and white like a flowering vine.</p>
<p>Until he's consumed by her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Like Sparks in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Sparks in the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623201) by [mercscilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercscilla/pseuds/mercscilla). 



  
  


Now with amazing new coverart by the awesome marmormurmel aka Sunschein74! Find the original [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8010592)

download/stream at Mediafire: [mp3 (23 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/99edtvl91ekff2s/Like_Sparks_in_the_Darkness.mp3) or [m4b (20 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pqqu9cw4nofn8ei/01_Like_Sparks_in_the_Darkness.m4b)

or download/stream at Box.com: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/d2gkrbc5s4y75836xqnzoklfmktikrvz)

\--- 

download the whole series in one file (part 1 and 2) here: [mp3 (49 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/15b8c53vwgrg4ja/Hearts_Like_Firestones_series.mp3) or [m4b (43 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/abimyza3ik844m0/Hearts_Like_Firestones_series.m4b)


End file.
